This disclosure relates to an electrolyte membrane, methods of manufacture thereof and articles comprising the same. In particular, this disclosure relates to an electrolyte membrane that can be used in a fuel cell.
The interest in fuel cells, as a clean, alternative power source, has motivated intense research in the area of fuel cell development. In particular, proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells are currently in development for use in transport as well as in stationery and portable applications. One of the challenges lie in meeting commercial performance targets for both automotive and portable applications, as well as decreasing the cost associated with the production of PEM fuel cells.
Currently, commercially available fuel cells use Nafion® or other perfluorosulfonic acid polymer membranes as a polymer electrolyte. These materials possess good proton conductivity as well as good chemical and mechanical stability under humid conditions encountered in a fuel cell. However, the widespread use of these membranes has been limited by cost and long-term performance. One of the primary challenges impairing the achievement of long-term PEM performance is improvement of the mechanical strength and thermal stability of the membranes.
When the membranes are exposed to cycles characterized by excessively humid or dry conditions, commercially available membranes experience significant dimensional changes, particularly if they are prone to swelling or shrinking. These dimensional changes often result in the structural failure of the membrane, resulting in the development of cracks, tears or other deformations of the membrane. These structural failures can lead to premature failure of the fuel cell.
Accordingly, therefore there is a need for a proton exchange membrane with improved mechanical and thermal stability.